Give In To Me
by amynaoko
Summary: Habían tenido sexo desde que estaban en la preparatoria, aun jugaban tenis, todo era un juego en aquel entonces, eran niños jugando, Yuushi aun no entendía cuando todo había cambiado.Dirty Pair, Lemmon, Yaoi


Hola! Este este es uno de los proyectos que mas me he tardado, es el inicio de una series de fics hechos especialmente para conmemorar este dia, Dia en que el Rey del Pop se nos adelanto, estos estan basados en mis canciones fovoritas de Michael Jackson y mis parejas favoritas, asi que seran varias parejas de varios fandom y varios generos.

Esta Coleccion se Llama; Michael, A life Celebration. Por que celebramos su vida, no su muerte.

Este fic es M, pose ecenas de Sexo moderadamente explicito, y es Yaoi, asi que si no les gusta, es hora de dar atras, pronto subire de otros generos. Les recomiendo leer esto con la Cancion de Michael Give In to Me, que es en la que me inspire para escribir.

Discleimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Konomi sensei y las canciones a Michael, en italicas esta una parte de las letras.

* * *

GIVE IN TO ME

_I've spend a lifetime Looking for someone_

Presiono su pequeño cuerpo mas hacia la pared, beso desesperadamente su cuello dejando mas marcas rojas, lo escucho gemir y poco le importo que los descubrieran teniendo sexo en un salón es mas intensifico la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas, y sonrió cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a gritar. Les podría costar la expulsión si los descubrían, pero dios como quería que todos supieran que Gakuto era Suyo.

El pequeño busco sus labios, y le beso, y Oshitari sintió que podía embriagarse solo de este sabor, era una droga que lo aturdía y lo dejaba queriendo cada vez más, y cuando Mukahi gimió en su oído un débil Yuushi, no pudo sino moverse mas rápido, buscando aquel punto en que el pequeño explotaba de placer.

Abrazo mas el cuerpo de su amante, y al sentir que su compañero terminaba en sus brazos y el liquido caliente que se deslizaba ahora por su abdomen dejo que su esencia inundara el cuerpo de Gakuto y lo beso, un beso suave y delicado, quería saborearlo hasta el ultimo momento, tomo su cuello y acaricio el rojo cabello que lo enloquecía, se separo de el, y miro a su amante que trataba de recuperar el aliento, se veía tan frágil, tan inocente, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos, sus piernas enroscadas en su cintura era... Oshitari sintió como el deseo resurgía en el y cuando su acompañante lo sintió se aparto de el.

- Yuushi eres insaciable, ahhh, la próxima vez deberías usar un condón, ahhh - Gakuto tomo un pañuelo de su mochila y comenzó a limpiarse.

- mmmm, no crees que deberíamos seguir - Yuushi comenzó a frotarse en Gakuto mientras sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

- No Yuushi te lo dije, tengo una cita con Yumi-chan en la noche, y gracias a ti no pasara nada entre nosotros - Gakuto se volteo mientras limpiaba su abdomen, y buscaba la camisa que el de lentes le había arrebatado.

- No vallas - Oshitari le susurro al oído con esa maldita voz tan sexy que hacia que cualquiera se derritiera, y cuando el acróbata se estremeció en sus brazos el Tensai comenzó a besarle la espalda, saboreando su sabor, mordiendo la sensible piel de su amante

- NO Yuushi - Gakuto se separa de el y comenzó a ponerse los pantalones y limpiar un poco el salón.

- Te dije que Yumi-chan solo tenia este día libre, y le prometí que tendríamos una cita - Gakuto sonrió al recordar algo - hace mucho tiempo desde que salimos, ya sabes con el trabajo y las clases- el chico tomo su mochila y abandono el salón con un "nos vemos Yuushi".

El ruido en los corredores se intensificaba, el joven arreglo su camisa y abrocho sus pantalones mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía del aula. Camino por los pasillos de la universidad sin prestar atención, con su mano trato de acomodar su cabello y a lo lejos escucho los gritos de varias chicas.

- AHHHHH, lo viste, dios, Oshitari-sama es tan sexy!

Llego a su lugar favorito, la pequeña terraza del 3 piso, ahí lo usaban principalmente para fumar, saco un cigarro y dejo que el humo le ayudara a bajarse de la nube y afrontar la realidad en la que vivía.

Oshitari Yuushi era de los solteros más codiciados de toda la universidad, nunca había tenido problemas para tener alguien que le hiciera compañía ya sea fuera o dentro de su cama.

Suspiro.

Miro hacia los jardines y encontró al pelirrojo abrazando a una chica, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, ni que hiciera, para Gakuto solo era su antiguo compañero de dobles, su "amigo".

Habían tenido sexo desde que estaban en la preparatoria, aun jugaban tenis, todo era un juego en aquel entonces, eran niños jugando, Yuushi aun no entendía cuando todo había cambiado.

Ellos no eran nada, el siempre tenia lindas y hermosas mujeres con el, Gakuto salía con algunas chicas, incluso teniendo novia se buscaban, no había ataduras, no había amor, solo era deseo, solo eso.

Entonces cuando demonios se había enamorado como estúpido del pelirrojo.

Hacia un tiempo todo lo que deseaba era Gakuto, ya no importaban las chicas de hermosas piernas, ni de largos cabellos, prefería acariciar a Gakuto mientras terminaba un trabajo, el deseo que sentía se estaba saliendo de control, simplemente deseaba que fuera suyo, suyo y que todos se alejaran.

Dios. Quería encerrarlo en una jaula, para que nadie lo viera ni lo tocara.

Era SUYO. Arrojo el cigarrillo y se paso la mano por el cabello tratando de calmarse.

Abajo Gakuto besaba a su novia dulcemente. Y Oshitari sintió deseos de bajar y tomarlo del cabello mientras le besaba tan salvajemente que la sangre mancharía sus labios.

Se alejo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo mientras buscaba compañía para esa noche.

No importaba quien fuera. Solo no quería estar solo.

* * *

_Don't try to understand me_

_Because your words just aren't enough_

Contemplaba el techo de la habitación como si la respuesta a la existencia humana se encontrara en el orden en que las baldosas estaban acomodadas.

Se había fumado 3 cigarrillos y aun así el perfume barato de esa mujer seguía impregnando la habitación.

Sabía que tenia que levantarse, el tiempo de la habitación se estaba acabando y aun tenía que tomar un baño. Se levanto de la cama y entro en la ducha, el agua fría le golpeo la piel y sin embargo el calor que le inundaba desde hacia mas de un mes no se apagaba.

No importara que hermosa chica tuviera entre sus brazos, ni siquiera las fiestas y el alcohol le apagaban el deseo de tener a Gakuto de nuevo.

Simplemente se había alejado de el. Dejo de buscarlo, sabia que esta obsesión le quemaría por completo, así que hizo lo mas sano, alejarse de el. Y sin embargo nada funcionaba. Salió de la ducha, se vistió y se alejo de ese hotel lo más rápido que pudo.

Encendió otro cigarrillo mientras volvía a checar su celular.

No había llamadas ni mensajes.

Se sentía estúpido. Deseaba que el pequeño le llamara, le dijera que lo extrañaba. O que tan solo le preguntara si aun estaba con vida, en este instante solo quería escuchar su voz.

Realmente era un Estúpido.

* * *

Gakuto Mukahi corría por los pasillos, tenía menos de 40 segundos para llegar a clases, empujo a unos chicos de primero y al detenerse un segundo para evitar a un maestro, lo vio.

Oshitari Yuushi.

El Tensai siempre estaba rodeado de gente y sobretodo chicas hermosas pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el pelirrojo observo a su amigo. Se veía ansioso, distraído y completamente aburrido.

Empezó a correr de nuevo y entro al salón un segundo antes que el maestro. Yuushi había sido su mejor amigo desde que estaba en Hyotei, y en todo ese tiempo nunca lo había visto así. Le preocupaba que se hubiera alejado de el sin decir nada, pero la verdad que la mente del Tensai era un misterio, y es los años que tenia de conocerlo sabia que Yuushi lo buscaría cuando estuviera listo.

* * *

_Love is a feeling_

_Give it when I want it_

_'cause I'm on fire_

Las clases de la tarde habían terminado y se dirigía a casa, definitivamente se dormiría todo el fin de semana y tal vez iniciaría una fogata con sus libros.

Caminaba por el pasillo, cuando sintió como le levantaban del piso y lo arrastraban a un salón, se volteo a gritar cundo reconoció a Yuushi.

Las preguntas quedaron olvidadas cuando los labios de Yuushi le aprisionaron en un demandante beso, y entonces se olvido de todo, solo existía el Tensai, sus manos que buscaban su piel desesperadamente, el calor que emanaba de la piel del otro, la mirada perdida de Yuushi mientras le arrancaba la camisa, le beso el cuello dejando marcas rojas y cuando mordió uno de sus pezones sus rodillas no soportaron su propio peso y hubiera caído de no ser porque le aprisiono contra la pared.

Y se sintió asfixiado, Yuushi le quitaba la respiración, besaba su cuerpo y Gakuto solo podía gemir, al diablo la escuela y quien pudiera verlos, dejo que su amante soportara su peso y el comenzó a acariciar el cabello azulado, fue presionado mas hacia la pared y comenzó a deslizar su mano por el cuello del Prodigio, quería tocarlo sentir su piel que quemaba, quería saborearlo.

Oshitari mordió de nuevo sus pezones y el pelirrojo grito, sentía que el dolor sobrepasaba al placer y por un instante temió que comenzaría a sangrar en los lugares que le tocaba, y es que la piel de Yuushi no solo estaba hirviendo, ahora quemaba, le quemaba cada vez que le tocaba, le dolía, le quemaba el alma con algo que no conocía, trato de zafarse y el aparto sus manos sujetándolas fuertemente sobre su cabeza, trato de quejarse pero la lengua del otro se introdujo en su boca y le nublo la mente de nuevo, dolía la manera en que le tocaba pero de alguna manera dolía mas aun el tan solo pensar que Yuushi no le tocaría de nuevo.

Sus cuerpos se presionaron, y el acróbata gimió cuando sintió a Yuushi presionarse sobre el, ambos gimieron al sentirse aunque estuvieran separados por la barrera de la ropa, Gakuto se presiono mas en su compañero, lo sintió duro y caliente, deseándolo, listo para el. Ahogo un gemido cuando le arranco el pantalón y la ropa interior, enrosco sus piernas en la cintura de su amante y ambos se perdieron en un beso, lenguas que se tocaban, labios que se reencontraban después de mucho tiempo, gemidos que expresaban la soledad de estar separados, Oshitari soltó sus manos y le sujeto la cabeza y el beso se volvió mas salvaje, ahora le mordía los labios y cuando el sabor metálico le inundo los sentidos ya no sabia si era su sangre o la de Yuushi y la verdad no le importo.

En un instante le cambio de posiciones, ahora frente a la pared, le beso la espalda, mordió el cuello y le acaricio el trasero, Gakuto se abrazo mas a la pared y suspiro al sentir los dedos de Yuushi internarse dentro del el, escucho el sonido de la ropa caer, y el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del mas alto mientras se frotaba en su entrada.

Y entonces todo se rompió, Yuushi entro en su cuerpo, Grito y trato de escapar del dolor, se movió pero solo consiguió que le presionaran mas a la pared, cerro sus ojos pero el dolor no disminuía, el Prodigio no le dejo ajustarse se movía dentro de el, llenándolo, estrechándolo al limite, ni siquiera trato de esconder las lagrimas, y su cuerpo ardía, le quemaba, Yuushi le rompía el cuerpo y el alma.

Le aparto más las piernas y entro mas profundo en su cuerpo, Gakuto podría jurar que incluso le había levantado y no tocaba el suelo. La penetración se hizo mas profunda y el volvió a gritar, sentía que algo caliente escapaba de su cuerpo, debía ser su sangre. Las embestidas eran profundas y fuertes, comenzó a sentirse mareado, Yuushi le tomo del pelo y lo jalo hacia atrás, grito al sentir como entraba mas en el, le embestía mas fuerte, mas sangre, dolor, volvió a gritar, todo se sentía nublado, ya no podía detener las lagrimas, y cuando iba a suplicarle que se detuviera, todo se detuvo.

_Love is a feeling_

_Quench my desire_

_Give it when I want it_

Ya no había mas movimiento, escucho la respiración de Yuushi, como su cuerpo trataba de conseguir oxigeno, el pecho que se rozaba en su espalda, su piel caliente que ahora se sentía increíblemente fría. Quiso moverse, pero Oshitari fue mas rápido y le dejo en el suelo de espaldas, le abrió las piernas y entro de nuevo en el, pero esta vez, fue diferente, se quedo inmóvil, mientras le besaba, sus labios le acariciaban, la lengua tímida que le pedía permiso para entrar, Gakuto gimió en el beso, y enrosco sus piernas en la cintura del Peliazul, le atrajo mas así y ambos gimieron, le comenzó a acariciar la espalda.

Se movió lento, el pequeño gimió y comenzó a mover sus caderas, quería mas, Yuushi le sujeto y se movió aun más lento, Gakuto grito, Quería mas, necesitaba mas, por alguna razón le dolía mas la amabilidad de Yuushi,

Ahora le besaba la piel, le hacia sentir feliz, sus pieles se iban enfriando, le acariciaba las piernas mientras se movía despacio, le tomo del cabello y lo acerco mas a su cuerpo, y se abrazaron mas, la respiración de Yuushi en su oído le hicieron gemir, y le abrazo la espalda, se movían juntos de nuevo, como cuando jugaban en el Hyotei.

Oshitari el genio y Mukahi el Acróbata, la pareja invencible.

Yuushi le besaba después de los entrenamientos, sus manos entrelazadas bajo la mesa en las interminables reuniones de Atobe, la mirada de preocupación de su compañero cuando se caía, las bromas que le hacían a Shishido. Tantos recuerdos olvidados que volvían de golpe, la piel que ahora estaba fría como el hielo, le quemaba también pero era una sensación indescriptible, le hacia gemir y gritar, y marcaba sus uñas en la espalda de su amante, y el también gemía, y ahora Gakuto reía por que era tonto, por que este fuego frio era lo que extrañaba, lo que necesitaba. Se rio mas fuerte y cuando vio al Tensai ambos se rieron mas fuerte. Ambos recordaban este frio, este lazo que los unía, Koori no Emperor, Los Emperadores del Hielo.

Yuushi movió mas fuerte sus caderas, busco sus labios y tomo lo que quedaba de cordura, simplemente de dejo llevar por los sentimientos que le golpeaban, se perdió en un punto y solo sentía a Yuushi, que le acariciaba, que le decía que lo amaba, que le llenaba, que le lastimaba, que…

Las lagrimas le caían en el rostro, y sabia que el no estaba llorando, el le retiro un mechón de cabello de los ojos, y vio como las lagrimas caían, y quiso tocarlo cuando sintió que su Orgasmo le golpeaba, y todo se volvió blanco y mientras caía en la inconsciencia sintió como Yuushi terminaba dentro de el, llenándolo, sonrió mientras se desmayaba.

_Give in to me, give in to me_

* * *

El olor del tabaco le despertó, trato de moverse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba sentado con la espalda recargada en la pared, tenia puesta su ropa, solo el dolor en su cuerpo era la prueba de lo que había pasado allí. Abrió los ojos, pero no podía enfocar, solo distinguía figuras borrosas, los cerro de nuevo.

Escucho como se movía algo y abrió los ojos de golpe, Yuushi estaba de pie, frente a la puerta, y Gakuto quiso gritarle que le ayudara a levantarse y tal vez le llevara a comer algo.

Yuushi volteo y por primera vez Mukahi vio al Oshitari Yuushi que todos los demás veían, la mirada fría del Tensai de Hyotei, sin emociones, aquella que usaba cuando quería destruir a alguien en las canchas de tenis, no la dulce y tranquila mirada que era solo para el.

Le miro como si no fuera nada, basura que se ha salido del bote, aquel que nunca pudo igualarlo en el tenis, la pareja defectuosa que se abandona, otro cuerpo más que calentaba su cama por una noche.

Se acabo Gakuto – La fría voz le dolió mas que las heridas de su cuerpo, sus ojos se salían de sus cuecas – No quiero verte nunca mas** – **Yuushi abrió la puerta del aula y comenzó a marcharse de su vida.

Gakuto trato de decir algo pero se había quedado sin voz, intento ponerse de pie, pero no tenia fuerzas cayo al suelo, y lo único que podía intentar para retener al Tensai era extender su mano.

Se arrastraba por el suelo, extendía la mano hacia la puerta en donde hacia un rato se había marchado Oshitari, no entendía por que, no comprendía que había pasado, y no sabia por que lloraba.

Yuushi…

* * *

Notas de Amynaoko: Mi primer Lemon, y de la Dirty! Esto estaba planeado para ser un drabble y crecio demaciado, simplemente no podia dejar de escribir, jejeje, tanto asi que solo pude escribir un solo fic para este dia.

Proximamente un TezukaFuji, uno de Sailor Moon y otro es Escaflowne!

Gracias por Leer.

_Our King Is Gone. Now he lives in Heaven_


End file.
